


Clarke Griffin- detective extraordinaire

by LenaDor15



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotions, Engineer Raven, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Silly Situations, clueless detective clarke, doctor mechanic, surgeon abby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDor15/pseuds/LenaDor15
Summary: Clarke is trying to find out just who is her mother seeing. And she will not rest until she does, damnit.





	Clarke Griffin- detective extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> I would like to note three things:
> 
> Rating is T and could change.  
> I don't own The 100 or the characters.  
> English is not my native tongue, so there will be grammar mistakes. If you are a beta who wants to help, please speak up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and have a few laughs along the way.

Generally, Clarke loved Thursdays because it usually meant spending her morning at the Railey's diner near the university. Place was decorated in 50's style with Elvis or Charles playing in the background, while the smell of waffles and bacon filled the place and lungs of hungry customers. Thursday was also the only day in the week where she would meet most of her friends for breakfast, since their morning schedules usually clashed heavily.  
This Thursday was not exception, Clarke parked her car in diners parking lot and jogged towards the diner with plan on her mind.  
Clark had entered the diner, her eyes found her group of friends at their usual table and she marched straight to them. Sitting down next to her girlfriend Lexa and across Octavia and Raven, she huffed and exclaimed ''My mom had sex.''

''Very good Sherlock, how exactly did you think you came about?'' asked Octavia not looking up from her textbook, as she hurried through lines to at least try and score some points on her exam. Lexa just looked at her girlfriend, little bit confused and freaked out; she didn't want to talk about her, hopefully, future mother in law in that way.

''No, idiot.'' Clarke replied rolling her eyes ''Lately. She had sex lately and she didn't mentioned anything to me about seeing someone.''

''Well, maybe she isn't ready to talk about this, she knows how much your father meant to you.'' shrugged Lexa and asked ''Can you pass the sugar, Raven?''

''What makes you think she's seeing someone?'' asked Raven cautiously, looking at Clarke curiously as she passed the sugar to Lexa.

''Well, I came downstairs this morning and my mom was washing her coffee mug.'' Clarke started to explain, drawing all attention to her ''She was in this sleeveless black tank top, familiar to those Raven usually wears, and she had a fucking hickey on the back of her neck! Fresh one too, that's how I know for sure she's seeing someone.''  
Octavia put down her textbook, her exam forgotten for a moment, and smirked:

''Do you know what that means?''

Clarke rolled her eyes ''Yeah, I know. My mom had sex with some guy and I have no idea who he is.'' she replied and grabbed a piece of toast from Lexa's plate.

''Not what I was going with'' chuckled Octavia, making Clarke frown ''Dr. Griffin got it from behind last night.'' she giggled, making Lexa groan with desperation, while Clark choke on the bit of toast she just took and Raven drop her sandwich on her plate.

'' Fuck Octavia, that's my mom.'' growled Clarke as she dropped toast back to Lexa's plate and put her face in her hands. ''I don't need to think about these things.'' Her mind tried desperately to wipe out the images it created.

''Eh, I'm just saying'' shrugged Octavia, picking up her book again ''Besides, let's be honest, your mom is hot as fuck, but knowing she's into rougher stuff and biting makes her even hotter.'' she winked at Clarke, infuriating the blonde more.

Raven just looked at her friends and groaned ''Can we switch to any other subject? I have conference with Houston in hour and half and I'd rather not talk about Abby's hotness and sex life.''

''I agree'' hastily said Lexa, chewing her latest bite.

''You are right, this is demands investigation.'' nodded Clarke ''I'll throw myself into it, but I agree- let's change the subject, I don't need to think about someone screwing my mom.'' she finished and grabbed the menu finally ready to eat something.

''Maybe you should leave it be.'' advised Lexa looking at Clarke who was engrossed into food choice in front of her ''She obviously doesn't want to discuss this yet.''

''Don't worry about it babe, I'll be in my stealth mode.'' she kissed Lexa's cheek. She happily nibbled on Lexa's toast until the waitress came back to their table. Lexa just shook her head showing Clarke she wasn't that into her plan. Clarke would have been bothered by Lexa's disagreement, but she knew that's because of her military background; she was just so used to following orders. Besides, she needs to see if the guy is worthy of her mom and that's just what she'll do.

''So Raven, how is NASA project going?'' asked Lexa, wanting to move away from the subject.

\----  
Raven walked the halls of Langley Research Centre, making her way towards the lab where her mentor was, as her phone buzzed in her pocked. Looking at the screen she saw Abby's smiling face, so she picked up with a smile ''Hello beautiful''

''Hi babe,'' came Abby's reply over the phone, the noise of hospital behind her ''I just saw your message, what do we need to talk about? How was the conference with Houston?''

''Well, conference went well, they like the progress.'' Raven started and then swallowed before continuing ''But I wanted to talk to you about Clarke, she umm…'' she took a deep breath and slowed down, not in the rush to get to the lab anymore ''She knows you are seeing someone. ''

''What?'' Abby asked, a hint of panic evident in her voice ''How do you know this?''

Raven stopped in the middle of the hallway, pressed her back on the wall and explained ''Well, this morning Octavia, Lexa, Clarke and I had breakfast, as you know. Clarke mentioned something about hickey on your neck and how she thinks you are seeing someone.'' she sighed as she finished.

''I always knew that those mouth of yours would get us in trouble.'' said Abby and Raven could feel smile in her voice. That made her much more calmer than she was few minutes ago.

''You are not mad?'' asked Raven, feeling as big weight was off her shoulders.

''Well, we have been dating for 9 months, Raven. I knew that we'll have to tell her soon.'' Abby commented ''We can talk about this later, if she asks me directly I'll tell her. If you are okay with it.''

''I'm okay with it, but if she doesn't ask, let's not tell her right now. I'm stressed with this project and I would really hate to have to deal with Clarke wanting to kill me.'' chuckled Raven

''Okay love, I can completely understand that.'' said Abby and before Raven could reply, she could hear nurse over speaker calling for Abby.

''Go save lives, babe. I love you.'' Raven said shortly

''I love you too, I'll text when I can.'' replied Abby and black haired woman could hear her run down hospital corridor as she ended the call.

Raven pocketed her phone and made her way into the lab, where she was greeted by smiling face of Dr. Jaha who was standing next to the desk with many monitors which showed data of the test they were preforming.

''There's my genius apprentice'' he smiled at Raven as she walked in '' I told you that they will love your idea.''

''Yes, you did'' Raven said smiling, giving him the paper with last numbers Houston sent.

''And yet you looked troubled.'' Jaha noticed as he sat into his chair looking at the numbers Raven gave him . ''Want to talk about it?''

Lab was bright as always, few people scattered around the big hangar, machines making noise in the background. The screens showing the latest readings and velocity graphs were momentarily forgotten as Dr.Jaha looked at Raven, waiting for answer.

''It's personal and I'm not sure you're the right person to talk about it, doc.'' Raven smiled and asked ''How is the test going, everything as we predicted?''

''Material is showing its endurance as we predicted.'' he replied and then called ''Wick, I need you here.'' Engineer came seemingly from nowhere with confused look.  
''I need you to look at these readings, if something happens what we're not expecting, call me immediately.'' he instructed as he pointed to Raven ''You are going with me.''

Raven sighed but followed Dr. Jaha into his office, which was on a platform above the lab, where he could look over the machinery and his people. He opened the door to his office and Raven walked in taking into familiar surroundings of blueprints and musk from many books on the improvised shelves.

''Please sit'' he pointed to the visitor chair in front of his desk as he grabbed whiskey bottle from his cupboard and filled up two glasses. ''So, is this about you and Abby?'' he asked sitting down and sliding the cup over the table to Raven.

''What?'' Raven laughed forcibly, taking her whiskey ''Me and Abby? I have no idea what you are talking about. ''

''Don't play coy with me, Raven'' he laughed as Raven started to wiggle in her chair '' I saw you together at Cece's birthday, you were getting quite handsy on the back porch.'' he explained

''Fuck.'' said Raven closing her eyes ''Does anyone else knows? Did someone saw us?'' was her follow-up question.

''Not from what I know, I kinda said the doors were locked, rerouting few people that were coming your way.'' he said taking a sip of his whiskey.

''Thanks, doc.'' smiled his apprentice ''I'm pretty sure that wouldn't end well. Cece wouldn't be able to stay quiet about this.''

''Which brings me to my original question'' Jaha started as he leaned over his desk ''What's troubling you?''

''Clarke'' sighed Raven ''She knows Abby is seeing someone.'' she swallowed ''I love her so much, I want to spend my entire life with her. If she wants me, of course.'' she smiled looking into the glass. ''I know what people will say, this could damage her reputation, she is a general surgeon and I'm just…''

''Just what?'' Thelonious interrupted '' Raven, you are brilliant and unlike your peers who are, in best case, half way through university; you have two masters from MIT. You are finishing your doctorate, which will be awesome if those results are anything to go by. '' he pointed at the lab ''You skipped three years of high school and completed your Masters in three years. You have nothing to prove to anyone. At all.''

''I know that, but I want to be worthy of Abby.'' she admitted, tears in her eyes.

''I've known Abby my whole life.'' Thelonious chuckled ''She wouldn't be with you if she doesn't consider you her equal. That's not her way.'' he shook his head finishing his whiskey ''For what's worth, I can't think of time when I saw her as happy as when she's around you.'' he said looking into Raven's eyes.

Raven was quiet for a bit and then asked ''Doc, I usually don't ask this, but could I leave early today?''

''Sure thing, genius.'' he smiled ''Now, let's see how is your work holding up against our lasers.''

\---

Lexa was sitting down on her bed in Clarke's room, when Clarke bursted in, startling her.

''Jesus, babe, you scared me.'' Lexa said, smiling at her girlfriend.

''I have news about my moms mystery guy!'' Clarke said proudly. ''I'm so good at this stealth mode investigating, maybe I went into wrong field of studies.'' she mused.

Lexa rolled her eyes and grabbed Clarke's hand, pulling her to bed kissing her softly ''You are ridiculous sometimes babe.''

''I resent that.'' Clarke pouted ''Especially since I got news. Yesterday, I saw the guy my mom is seeing!'' she exclaimed proudly.

''Really, how did you manage that?'' Lexa asked intrigued as she lied down on the pillows looking at Clarke with adoration.

''Well….'' started Clarke as she lied down, cuddling into Lexa ''I didn't actually see him. I saw his car leave, as I was driving into our street. It was a bit far from me, but I would recognise those lights anywhere, it's Ford F-100 pickup truck, like Raven's.'' said Clarke ''I'm so close to finding out about this guy and I'm not particularly trying.''

''How do you know it was him?'' asked Lexa confused, it could be Raven, she thought, but then again what would she do there if Clarke isn't around. While Clarke and Raven are friends, Lexa and Raven are peers and 2 years older than Clarke. It was Lexa who introduced them anyway, when she and Clarke started seeing each other 1,5 years ago.

''Car was leaving our parking lot and when I went in, my mom looked a bit flushed.'' Clarke admitted, thinking about the scene ''It had to be him.''

''So, you are going to continue with your spying?'' asked Lexa raising her eyebrow. Clarke smiled and straddled her girlfriend saying ''Of course, I'm just getting started.''

\----

Clarke was hurrying home after her classes, speeding more than she should, she admitted to herself. Her anger got the best of her, after fantastic start in her investigation, she hit dead end. She couldn't get any clues in little more than a week and it was driving her crazy. Hence, the rush to get home, hoping to catch her mother with her boyfriend having lunch or something. It was her day off from hospital, so she figured it was a good chance.  
She drove into their driveway and hurried into the house, closing the door behind her, she practically rushed into the kitchen, where her mother stood in only black t-shirt, drinking water.

''Clarke, are you alright?'' asked Abby a bit startled by her daughters rush ''Shouldn't you be in class?''

''Shouldn't you be dressed?'' countered Clarke, raising her eyebrow suspiciously 

''I was sleeping, honey.'' answered Abby, pulling her t-shirt as low and as subtle as possible. Her daughter didn't need to know she didn't have any underwear on, that she was too lazy to put any on after Raven thoroughly took her on their kitchen island.

''Mhmmm'' was Clarke's only response ''I was done with classes a bit earlier today.'' she answered Abby's previous question. She moved to the cupboard and took one cup, asking ''Want some coffee?''

''Sure thing, sweetheart.'' Abby smiled and sat down on other side of kitchen island, adjusting her shirt further. Clarke looked around kitchen while making coffee and spotted a wrench on a kitchen table.

''Mom, what is this?'' asked Clarke as she moved to kitchen table and picked up the wrench with carved initials ''R.R.''

Abby looked a bit taken by the question, noticing wrench in Clarke's hands. It would be to difficult to explain that not only it was her girlfriends wrench, but that was also a part of their role play in sexapade episode ''Housewife and the Mechanic''.

''It's a wrench, sweety. I had to tighten up one bolt that caused small leaking under the sink and since it's my day off, I decided to be a bit productive.'' Abby smiled looking at Clarke who was looking at her suspiciously.

''Oh, well good, even though I think days off are for rest, mom.'' replied Clarke suspiciously as she moved to pour them coffee.

\---

Lexa was waiting for Clarke at the coffee shop near the base. While she was graduating soon, she was still stationed at the base with all the other cadets until the day of her graduation came. Then she'll be able to movie in with her favourite girl in the world.

''Hi, babe'' Clarke said as she kissed Lexa's cheek and sat next to her

''Hi, sweety.'' responded Lexa ''How was your day?''

''Well, if you must know, it was great.'' Clarke started all excited '' I really hurried back home after my class had finished, hoping I'd maybe caught my mom and her boyfriend having lunch together or something.''  
Lexa looked at her excited girlfriend and asked ''So did you?''

''Well, not exactly.'' responded Clarke, but her smile didn't waver from her face ''However, I know she had company before I came home, she was dressed in only long shirt and underwear. I hope she had underwear. She would have underwear, right?'' asked Clarke now a bit freaked out as she remembered her mom pulling down her shirt strategically.

''I'm sure she did.'' Lexa hurried to move on from that particular subject ''You were saying, babe?''

''Right, she said she was sleeping before I came home, but she never sleeps that late. So, my guess is she had someone over and he was gone before I came home.'' she explained '' I'm sure of this, because I have proof.''

''Babe, please tell me you didn't go through trash or something weird like that.'' Lexa pleaded looking at her girl.

''I didn't'' Clarke rolled her eyes ''But now that you mentioned it, I will.''

Lexa groaned out loud, face palming herself ''Okay, so that proof?''

''The wrench I found in the kitchen!'' exclaimed Clarke ''She said, she tightened the bolt because of leakage under the sink. My mom would not be able to find the bolt that caused it, she is brilliant in many ways, but that is not one of them. Besides, she said she was asleep until then.'' grinned Clarke '' I mean, let's be honest, it's just not matching up.''

''Maybe she fixed the sink and decided to go back to sleep?'' Lexa questioned

''C'mon babe, don't be silly. I know my mom, she would have read a book or something at the living room if she had took care of that sink, not go to bed again. Besides, what part of 'she's not into any sort of home projects' you didn't get?'' Clarke rolled her eyes.

''I'm just saying that's not real proof.'' responded Lexa gently, looking at her still very excited girlfriend.

''That's because you didn't hear the best thing.'' grinned at Lexa and nodding her thanks to the waitress for bringing her the tea she ordered when she came into the cafe. ''The wrench wasn't ours, it had initials carved into it and ours was at the tool box in the garage, I checked.''

Lexa was thinking about this and as a bit of excitement was passed onto her from Clarke asked ''So what is your theory?''

Clarke stopped for few second, thinking about it ''Well, someone was with mom, that's sure. If it was a repair guy, she would not be in only her shirt, she would be dressed properly. I think she is dating someone who is not exactly on her lever of education, let's say. Manual workers use wrenches all the time and they typically carve their initials into their tools, so other workers wouldn't grab their tools. That could maybe explain why mom didn't say anything, if she thinks I would judge her new boyfriend based on his work.''

''Would you?'' asked Lexa curious, knowing that Clarke is not judgemental of people, but is very protective of her family and friends.

''Of course not, if he makes her happy.'' firmly responded Clarke

''I'm glad to hear that.'' Lexa said and then question came to her ''Babe, what were those initials?''

''Oh yeah'' Clarke said as she grabbed the phone from her pocket ''I have evidence.'' she winked and slid her phone to Lexa.

Lexa took the phone and looked at the picture and then proceeded to spew the coffee in her mouth all over herself and the table in a fit of coughs.

''Babe, are you okay?'' asked Clarke, getting up and tapping Lexa's back. Once Lexa managed to get violent coughs under control she responded ''Yeah, I'm okay, just the wrong whole.''

''Aren't you old enough to know what hole to use?'' giggled Clarke as she returned to her seat and started to clean the mess.

''Haha'' dryly replied Lexa as she helped her girlfriend. Once the table was clean, Lexa proceeded to ask ''So you have any other clues?''

''Not yet, but I still need to decide on what to do the next.'' she winked.

Lexa smiled and guided the conversation in different direction, while deciding that she needs to pay a visit to her friend as soon as possible.


End file.
